Safe in your arms
by mybloodydeathwish
Summary: He is fat. Fat and ke really,relly short. His curly hair looks like a crow's nest which makes his head look like a giant brocolli,and if all that isn't bad enough,he also has eyebrow's that look like triangles,hideous,misshaped,triangles...! GOD,what terrible sin has he ever committed to deserve all this!(POPULAR/CONFIDENT/BISEXUAL!KURT-NERD/AWKWARD/INSECURE/GAY!BLAINE)


This is something that I have wrote quite a while ago so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes and typos and etc...!

enjoy...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He is fat.

Fat and short,like really really short.

His curly hair looks like a crow's nest which makes his head look like a giant brocolli,and if all that isn't bad enough he also has eyebrow's that look like triangles,hideous,misshaped triangles.

God what terrible sin has he ever committed to deserve all this?!

Blaine devon anderson is a nerd,an awkward nerd that would trip over his own foot and take over an hour to stammer out a coherent sentence.

Ofcourse he isn't always like that,he can talk hours on end about science or history or technology but the second someone asks him a simple question like "How are you?" he stutters out the shortest possible answer and runs away.

Yes,Blaine anderson is an ugly,awkward nerd and the less people notice him,the less embarrassment he has to endure so he is more than okay with being ignored.

He does have a few friends in his glee club but his real friends are help him escape the reality even if it is just for a short while,Books give him the hope that

maybe,someday,some of his dreams could come true and more importantly books allow him to bury his hideous face in them and make himself even more invisible.

So yes,books are his best friend and yes,he knows how pethatic that sounds.

Seriously how is this fair?

How is it fair that he has to take all this embarassment and pain?

How is it fair that the simple things that people do in their everyday lives so easily,are such huge problems for him?

The answer to all this questions is this simple fact that "LIFE ISN'T FAIR!"And this fact is further proved when the door to the school library which Blaine is corrently sitting in(like he does

on every lunch break,everyday)is opened and Kurt hummel walks in.

Kurt hummel is the defenition of utter perfection.

He has everything a guy could ask for and has the looks,the power,the popularity,everything,while blaine has absolutely looking at him proves Blaine's point that life just isn't fair.

Kurt strutted down to a section and started looking through the books there.

Blaine lets his eyes wander over kurt's face when he is sure kurt can't see has the most beautiful eyes ever,They are so piercing that blaine always avoids looking directly into them(Not that he ever gets the chance to,cause in order to be able to look directly into someone's eye they need to be looking at you too and Blaine is pretty sure kurt doesn't even know that he exists).The colour of his eyes is a mysterious blue-green that sometimes morphs into a gorgeous dark lashes that frames those pretty eyes aren't that long but they are the perfect length so that everytime he lookes down you can see their shadow on his sharp cheekbones.

Now Blaine's eyes were hidden behind his black rimmed glasses for so long that he couldn't even remember what colour they were.

Kurt also has normal,human eyebrows instead of the caterpillars Blaine has on his 's nose is pointed upwards which is super cute especially when it gets all scrunched up cause he is smiling.

Blaine's nose on the other hand looked like it had been hit repeatedly with a frying pan!

So to sum it up Kurt hummel is everything and Blaine anderson is nothing.

Blaine is so engrossed in ogling Kurt that he doesn't notice that Kurt had turned around and is lookin right at him with a single raised eyebrow and a faint smirk on his if the fact that he was just caught drooling like a dog isn't enough to make himwant to bang his head on the table until he dies from bleeding and severe brain damage,the way that he literally jumps in his seat and hurries to look away surely is a valid reason.

Blaine is certain that he is blushing so hard that if they were to turn off all the lights he would be tries to compose himself and calm his breathing,he tries to go back to reading but honestly he can not even

remember what the title of the book he's holding he just keeps his head down and tries really really hard not

to do anything else embarrassing at least for a little while longer.

After a few seconds when he doesn't breathe like he had been chased by a bear and is not glowing like some sort of radioactive creature,Blaine tries to sneak a peak out of corner of his eyes to see if kurt is still there and OH GOD NO,beacause Kurt is walking right towards him and OH GOD NO NO NO PLEASE JUST NO!

He doesn't raise his head beacause he's not even sure he still has the ability to,his whole body is paralyzed and he is 90% sure that he is not breathing and just for a second there he thinks mabye he's dead but then he remembers that he is not that lucky to get off the hook that easily.

So he just sits there,bracing himself for what is is just a few steps away,and Blaine is not sure if he is ready for what is ,he gets laghed at all the time and everytime he acts like it doesn't bother him but he's not sure if this time that'll be the is afraid that if Kurt starts laghing at him he won't be able to stop himself from crying and

that is just what he needs beacause clearly he isn't already embarrassed enough.

Oh god what if Kurt yells at him,no no no Blaine can not handle that,he will definetly cry.

Kurt is only two steps away from blaine and blaine has an apology on the tip of his tongue and stinging tears in his eyes when Kurt is abruptly changing his path and going towards the exit.

Blaine's head snaps up and looks at Kurt who is walking out of the library.

What just happened?!

Blaine was sure that kurt was coming towards him,wasn't he?He starts looking around himself,there is no one else in the library(which is just another reminder of how pethatic

he is) and there is a wall behind him so Kurt couldn't have been walking toward anything behind him,and the library's door is completely on the oposite side of where he is sitting so why didn't Kurt just walk to the door from where he was standing? that would've been so much more convenient,wouldn't it?!

Was Blaine actually invisible?!Mabye he had tried so hard to make himself invisible that it had actually worked!(Yeah Blaine,do that,turn everything into a nerdy science-fiction cause that's less embarrassing!)

Or mabye Kurt was going to make fun of him but when he came closer he saw how pethatic Blaine was and decided that he wasn't even worth making fun thought brings back the stinging tears to his eyes and no matter how hard he wipes his eyes or how long he stares up at the ceiling they won't go away for the rest of the his way to his last classes he keeps his head down even more than usual and he feels even more of a looser,he doesn't understand it,all his life everybody thought of him as an awkward,looser and with what happened today

he can just add another name to the list of the people who hated him,no big deal!

But for some reason it hurts more than night he goes to sleep,feeling like he has been marked a looser for Kurt hummel,the defenition of perfection thinks he is a pethatic looser then he definitely is one...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

(TBC?)

Chapter End Notes:

Is it worth continuing?!...!


End file.
